


Futa Zoo

by snakebit1995



Category: Kemokko Dobutsuen
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In order to save The Paradise Island Zoo that has lost all but the female animals, the Director has made it so when night falls, all the animals turn into cute girls! She then turns her employee, the shy and cute Teneko, into a futanari in order to save the zoo.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Marika

_Found this cute/sexy manga called Kemokko Dobutsuen, about a zoo where the animals turn into sexy girls at night and decided to take a Futa crack at it_

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Teneko was a shy quiet girl working at the zoo, she loved the zoo but it had a problem, it wasn’t making a lot of money and all the male animals has died from sickness or old age. This meant the zoo was in serious danger of closing and losing the animals. She was a bit on the curvy side but usually kept it hidden under baggier clothes, her hair was short and black and her face cute but not stunning.

“Teneko-chan!” The Zoo director, a busty woman in a lab coat and sweater rushed in, her hair falling over one of her eyes as she adjusted her glasses.

“Miss Director.” She gasped in a soft voice “You scared me.”

“Lost in thought about the state of things, again are you?” she asked “Don’t worry so much.”

“But this is your fault.” Teneko sighed “Half the debt we have s because of your crazy research.”

“Why, my research has finally come to fruition and will save the zoo.” She said “But I’ll need your help Teneko-chan?”

“Me?”

“Yes…now drink this.” She places a glass of purple liquid in front of the girl.

“Is it safe?” she asked.

“Just drink it!” The Director yelled.

“Okay!” Teneko drank it down “Yuck tastes like sludge-UGH!”

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and doubled over. Slowly the ache faded but she felt a tightness in her pants.

“Success!” The Director said seeing a bulge “You grew a dick!”

“What?!” The shy girl yelled pulling her waistband out and seeing a large twitching male penis, it had to be close to a foot long and decently thick, it even had heavy looking saggy balls like plums under it “W-Why do I have this, what did you do to me?!”

“I’m pimping you out.” The director said “To save our zoo and restore our animal numbers, I’m going to use your new sperm to get them pregnant.”

“What?! I-I can’t have sex with animals that’s just weird!” the girl said.

“I’ve also developed something to help with that you see.” The Director smiled “After years of research I’ve made it so that at night all of the animals…”

She opened the doors.

“Turn into cute girls!” She cheered.

Out in the zoo were a bunch of cute and sexy animal women of various shapes and sizes. They looked like humans but still had some animal like features in their hair style or other slight looks, none of them had tails or paws or anything, they looked more like girls doing cute animal cosplay.

“This is a joke, right?” Teneko asked.

“No, it’s actually been like this a while you just leave so early normally you never noticed.” She said “You love animals, and in human forms like this they’re in near constant heat so get to it.”

“What no this is too much!” Teneko yelled being pushed out into the crowd.

She collided with a tall busty woman who had grey hair that fanned out almost like elephant ears and looped down a bit like tusks. She wasn’t wearing a shirt and had a long African styled skirt on.

“HMM…” she hummed rubbing her foot on Teneko’s crotch “Why are you-HMM-rubbing it-AH!”

She yelped as the elephant woman unzipped her pants.

“You shouldn’t do that!” she yelled running off before running right into a girl with some of her skin spotted like a cow.

“Should I help with that?” she asked wrapping her breasts around the still pants covered cock.

“NO!” Teneko yelled.

It seemed like every animal was out of their cage and trying to ‘help’ her.

“There!” she closed herself in a cage “I should be safe in here if their all out there…but what about this?”

She looked down at her erect and bulging pants.

“Should I just…take care of it, is that weird?” She blushed “It’s so hard…AH!”

“GROOA!” A girl with large breast and a light tan tackled Teneko.

She was on the shorter side with short blonde hair cut into a bob, her outfit was regal in nature and she even had a crown on her head.

“W-What do you want?” Teneko shivered.

“Weakling…” the cat girl said glaring her eyes and rubbing her hair “This mane in pathetic.”

“You know a lioness will judge a male by his mane.” The director spoke to Teneko via an earpiece.

_“Lion so this is…Marika?!”_

“I had hoped the Director would find me a suitable mate.” The lioness laughed “but even with this you’re not fit to mate with the queen of beasts.”

“Marika is one of the few remaining Barbary Lions in the world.” The director said “They’re extinct in the wild and I got her from a Moroccan zoo to take care of.”

“I was ripped away from my family and forced to live in this dreary far away land.” The Lion sighed “And all I get is some weakling tossed into my cage?”

“It’s okay, I d-don’t want to mate with you.” Teneko shivered.

“Really now, then explain what this is?” Marika pressed her knee to Teneko’s crotch as their large chests squished together “If you intend to defile the Queen of Beasts, I shall have to kill you here.”

“GROR!” she suddenly bit Teneko on the nose.

“Lions will often bite the noses of prey to stop their breathing, but since humans are the only animals that breath through their mouths it’s not a problem for you.” The director said as Marika rubbed her body on Teneko “They also grapple their prey too.”

“You can breathe through here too huh?” Marika growled a bit seeing Teneko gasp for air “Fine then is I hold your nose close I can block your mouth directly.”

“HMPH!” Teneko mumbled as the lioness pinched her nose closed and then started covering her mouth with her lips, essentially kissing her.

 _“Her lips are…so soft.”_ Teneko blushed _“But I can’t breathe! My body is on fire, it’s so…hard!”_

“HMM!” Marika squirmed on top of her a bit, her own body feeling turned on “HAA!”

She broke the kiss, moaning a bit.

“D-Don’t put your tongue in my mouth.” The lion blushed “Idiot.”

“HMPH!” the zoo keeper suddenly hugged her.

“What are you doing?” the lion yelped.

“Sorry you just looked so cute.” She said.

“MMM.” Marika nestled into her chest.

 _“Marika was imported when she was just a baby, she’s never had a family around her…”_ Teneko thought.

“Don’t worry Marika, we’re family here.” She said without thinking.

“What?!” The lion yelped “How dare you! You really want to breed me that much?!”

“T-That’s not what I meant.” She shivered.

“Are you sure about that?” Marika growled “You’re my prey and I’m about to kill you unless you start begging for your life got it.”

“I’m sorry I’ll be quite spare me!” She begged quickly.

“No way!” Marika kissed her again “I don’t want to be a family I…”

She blushed pouncing on her a bit “I want you to be my queen…take my purity.”

Teneko felt the urge overcome her, the cute lioness asking for her love was too innocent to refuse, her body burned with passion as the grabbed Marika and pulled her into a kiss.

“HAA!” Marika moaned as Teneko kissed her neck “N-Not there.”

Teneko started pulling Marika’s dress open, freeing her large breasts and squeezing them gently, the lion purring and moaning into their kiss. Teneko gradually pushed her over and got her on all fours, Marika’s bare breasts pressing on the floor of her cage.

Somehow Teneko had squirmed out of her uniform as well, her bare skin rubbing against Marika, her large bouncy bust pushed against her back as her throbbing rod could feel the heat pulsing off the lion’s needy core.

“HNGH!” Marika groaned as Teneko squeezed her breasts and gradually slid inside her.

 _“It’s so warm and it feels so good!”_ Teneko blushed slowly rolling her hips _“Inside her is so…tight.”_

“Teneko it’s my first time but…it feels so good!” Marika moaned as her rear clapped against Teneko’s body.

“Me too!” The girl moaned back loudly as she thrust away, her breasts bouncing about on her chest.

With each thrust Teneko could feel her and Marika’s bodies jiggle as the lion’s tail brushed over her face, swishing with excitement.

“It’s so big…so deep!” Marika screamed “so good…I’m gonna…!”

“M-Me too!” Teneko screamed “AHHH!”

Both the lion and the human screamed as they climaxed, Teneko shooting out ropes of hot cum to fill Marika up.

“HMMMM~” Marika moaned and whimpered a bit feeling herself getting fucked.

“Ha…ha…” Teneko panted as she slowly came down off the high of her orgasm.

“Wanna…do it again?” Marika asked.

“…y-yes.” Teneko blushed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**There’s only like 20something chapters of this series, seven of which are translated so I’ll try and do more of this.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Ririn

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Teneko was still adjusting to the fact her boss, the Director, had given her a drug that made her grow a penis, not only that she was expecting the thick girl to couple with many of the animals in the zoo that turned human at night.

“Another DNA sample.” The Director plucked a hair off the girl.

“EEP!” she yelped “That better not be for another experiment.

“They’re not silly they’ll save the zoo.” She huffed “You know the best way to bring in new customers would be with a baby panda. That’d solve the lack of males and visitors all at once…so hurry up and breed Ririn the panda already.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Teneko yelled “Are you trying to get me arrested.”

“I mean do it when she’s a girl silly.”

“Why don’t you get her to do it with another panda?” the busty Futa asked.

“We’ve tried but she always runs away.” The director sighed “Maybe you can ask her what the problem is when she’s human?”

“I suppose I could at least ask.” Teneko nodded.

That night the girl headed towards the Panda exhibit to try talking to the shy bear.

“Ririn?” she called out stepping into the cage.

Looking around the corner nearby Teneko gasped, she saw a tall thin and seemly busty girl with white hair masturbating. The panda had dark sunglasses propped up on her head and a furry crop top over her bust that rivaled Teneko, her lower body was in tight white pants though right now one of her hands was shoved down them.

Teneko squirmed a bit feeling her pants tighten with an erection.

“AH!” Ririn saw her watching and suddenly slammed her arm into her, the surprising amount of strength making Teneko double over.

“Teneko…” Ririn gasped seeing who it was.

“Sorry I came to talk.” Teneko groaned “Didn’t mean to stare.”

“That’s fine.” The shy panda mumbled.

“So, are you afraid of men or something?” Teneko sat with her.

“Not really.” She shrugged.

“So what kind of boys do you like?” The zookeeper asked.

“Someone gentle, who will always do his best.” She mumbled.

“Well there’s a male panda who-.”

“Hmm.” Ririn frowned a bit “Teneko?”

“Yes?”

“So humans not mind mating with people they don’t love?” she asked.

“Depends on the person.” Teneko said “Most don’t. So it’s fine if you want to find someone just right for you.”

“Okay…but it probably won’t happen.”

“There has to be a guy for you somewhere.” She said.

“It’s pointless.” The panda said “I don’t hate men but if I told them the truth about me they’d hate me!”

“What do you mean, you’re super cute anybody would love you.”

“I can’t, I know what males think of me.” She blushed “I’ll just ruin everything because, I already love you!”

“W-What?”

“It’s hopeless, not just because we’re both girls but…” Ririn pulled down her top a bit revealing her breasts weren’t as large as they first appeared, as a matter of fact they were rather petite.

“My body is…my chest is so small nothing like yours.” She said “Everyone thinks I’m the zoo’s idol but I’m not cute at all.”

“I think they’re cute.” Teneko said.

“N-No!” she yelled “I’m not big like you and the director!” Ririn yelled “You’d like hers more anyway!”

“No, I do like them.” Teneko said “Can I…touch them?”

“…Okay.” She blushed.

Teneko reached out and placed her hand over Ririn’s bust, the panda moaning as the soft palms pressed into her small yet soft bust.

 _“They’re soft, not as big as me but, nice.”_ Teneko thought fondling her.

“HAA~” Ririn was moaning more and more.

_“I can’t help myself; I want to keep touching them.”_

Teneko was grabbing and squeezing, Ririn surprised at how good the dainty hands felt on her skin. She eventually ended up sitting in Teneko’s lap as the keeper rubbed and played with her nipples.

“Teneko, it feels so good, my chest is so warm.” She moaned.

The shy girl held her close, her swelling bulge pressing against her a bit making Ririn blush.

“Sorry, that’s from the Director.” Teneko explained.

“I always wanted my first time to be with someone I loved.” Ririn mumbled “Teneko will you…put it inside me?”

It was as if Teneko herself was suddenly possessed by a beast as she ripped off her clothes and exposed her plump and busty body, getting Ririn on her back and into a mating press right away.

“oh it’s so good!” Teneko moaned slamming her body against Ririn, her ass jiggling and cock plunging deeper “HAA!”

“P-Play with my breasts.” Ririn begged.

Teneko reached up and gave them a squeeze while still thrusting into Ririn, the panda shifting her weight to be on top and ride her.

“TENEKO!” Ririn moaned leaning forward to kiss the girl, the keeper’s big breasts pushing against her more petite bosom.

The two held each other tight as they had sex, bodies slamming together, Teneko thrusting her cock in deeper and deeper, the warmth of Ririn driving her wild.

“Ririn I can’t I’m gonna-AHHH!” Teneko yelled blasting inside of her panda.

“Oh Teneko!” she moaned hugging her “I feel so happy!”

With that another member of the zoo was feeling closer to Teneko, and the girl more at home with her changing body.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
